Question: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-5y = -3$ $20x+12y = -1$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-5y = -3$ $-5y = -3x-3$ $y = \dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x+12y = -1$ $12y = -20x-1$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{3}x - \dfrac{1}{12}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.